Glastö Prefecture
Glastö Prefecture (Westlandic: Xгaитö Пяᴍᴇᴍктля Glastö Prefektur) is a prefecture of Westland located in the Far West of the country bordering Vikunö Prefecture to the East and Brikkstö Prefecture the North. The prefecture's capital, and largest settlement is Glastö, and as of 2014, the prefecture has a total popuation of 4.4 million people, making it the least populous prefecture in Westland. The prefectures symbol is the Red Dragon. Glastö Prefecture is regarded as the agricultural and agrarian heartland of Westland, producing a large proportion of the country's own food supplies and agricultural products. The prefecture has the largest percentage of the workforce employed in the Agricultural Industry in Westland, and has the largest concentration of Rikfarms in the country. Glastö Prefecture is most notable for its production of Apples, and their fermented beverage Cider, alongside the famous Chedda Cheese which originated in the region both of which are major Westlandic exports. Glastö Prefecture is a mainly rural area of rolling hills, and agricultural land. Its most notable geographic features are the Chedda Gorge and the Sömmasat Levels in the North-East of the prefecture. Major settlements in the prefecture include its capital, Glastö and Jovil, Exeta and Sömmaton. Geography Category:Westlandic People's Republic Glastö is a largely rural prefecture of rolling hills and agricultural farmland. It has the longest coastline of Westland's prefectures, totalling over 600 miles. Much of the prefecture is characterised by valleys and forested landscapes. The vales, with good irrigation, are home to the region's dairy agriculture. The Sömmasat Levels are the lowest part of Westland, measuring atleast 7 metres below sea level at its lowest point. The Sömmasat Levels suffer seasonal flooding during the winters, and as a result have a very small population. Agriculture continues throughout the summer months, and it is a popular tourist destination, particularly in the areas surrounding the city of Glastö. The west of the Prefecture is characterised by highland moors, the largest and most notable of these being Exmor, and Darmor, both of which are protected national parks and wildlife reserves. Politics See Main: Politics of Westland, Government of Westland Goverment Glastö Prefecture's government is structured in a Prefectural Government system, in which the leader, the Prefect, is elected by the Prefectural Assembly. The Prefectural Assembly consists of directly elected members, who face election every five years in Prefectural Elections. As with national elections, only members from the Socialist Party, or other affiliate organisations are permitted to stand to for election. The Glastö Prefectural Assembly consists of 21 members, The current Prefect of Glastö Prefecture is Rik Gertlos. All 21 of Assembly seats are held by Socialist Party members with the exception of one which is held by a National Trade Union Coalition member. Nationally, Glastö Prefecture has a total of 53 Representatives in the National Assembly. 49 of these seats are held by Socialist Party members, and the remaining 4 are held by National Trade Union Coalition candidates. This decreased from 7 in the 2010 election. Municipalities Like all of Westland's prefectures, Glastö is divided into Municipalities. These Municipalities have an informal governance, in that they are staffed by volunteers, who govern small, very local matters, such as park and monument upkeep. Economy Culture See Main: Culture of Westland Glastö Prefecture is considered to be the 'rural' prefecture of Westland, with it having the lowest population and lowest population density in Westland. Glastö is commonly associated with rustic and traditional Westlandic culture, aswell as Agriculture and Farming. The rhotic Glastö Accent is most commonly associated with farming and agricultrue in Westland, due to the strong agricultural sector in the Prefecture. Glastö is also home to some of the most historic places in Westland, with sites including the Glastö Tor, Valls Cathedral and the Roman Baths. Prefecture is also the centre of new age culture in Westland. The prefecture has the largest number of Neo-Pagans and Druids in Westland. The majority of these are centred around Glastö, and make the annual pilgrimage to Stonehenge in neighbouring Vikunö Prefecture. Glastö Prefecture hosts the largest music festival in Westland, Glastö Festival is held every July and features many prominent V-pop artists and international stars. It receives nationwide coverage and visitation, and is commonly associated with Revolutionary Culture and Environmentalism, and the celebration of Westlandic Socialism and Nationalism. Demographics Ethnicity Religion Category:Westlandic People's Republic